narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shimaka Clan
The Shimaka clan is a semi-small compound clan who belongs to XxLoveToDuskxX (ClairBlackPower) for the Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden Universe. (Page is still being worked on,I shall return) The Shimaka Clan The Shimaka Clan is a semi-small compound, assassin based clan located just outside of Namigakure. However have many compounds located in or close to all villages. Given their job and nature, they normally are not given the chance to join in the academy of a village. Rather are sent to the main compound to train from the age of 5 until they are able to achieve the tier ranking they belong or request. History Where this clan came from is completely shadowed in mystery as they are not located on any documentation. Most believe they came from The Snow Country however there is little evidence to back up this claim. Appearance Most of the Shimaka clan share very few common traits. Typically they have dark hair, thin by nature due to a few genetics. However light hair is possible along with multiple hair colours. Eye colour comes in a large assortment with no real limit, however it does seem that all clan members do have a shade of blue for one eyes. The Tier System Rather then set the clan up in houses the creator of the clan made it a tier based system. Major tiers consist of; Main Tier, or the assassin tier. Described as the main house hold of the clan. Holding the leaders but the most insane of the clans. Seeker Tier; Second strongest of the clan and the largest populated. They act as protectors for the assassins but also as assassins themselves. There are typically two to one assassin, however depending on the number of targets more can be sent in later waves. Their lives are to be dedicated to their jobs and nothing else. Aids; The healers of the Shimaka. Normally aren't sent out unless called upon or a job is going on then originally planned, they are seekers with little want to spend time in the field. Bounders; Advanced students who have passed their first half of training. Along with their goal to become Seekers or Aids, they also collect money and are used as the clan's eyes on their assassins for they are not yet under any lawful word to keep jobs under wraps from other members of the clan. They are sometimes also used as bait or a way to keep the target inside a area for the assassin to take them out, if so desired. They are under the whim of their Seeker. Students and Suppliers along with Researchers are all pretty self explanatory. Clan Alliances and Help The Mizuiro clan is the only real Alliance the Shimaka clan has signed. Allowing their ninja, if they so desire, to train under them and be granted the rank of Seeker. This allows them to take jobs if chosen , and wish it of course, and gain extra money and skill. However outside help is always welcomed, more so when the Clan war begins. When they find someone trying to get into Namigakure they feel shouldn't be there, they capture them and offer their lives in exchange for working for them. But many reasons are possible with this as they will offer anything in exchange for work. However their fate is also decided on a member in the main tier, who can choose to fight the prisoner or take them on a job and see how they do. The Revolt Dubbed as "The Clan War" withing the Shimaka records, it's the only time a Shimaka was removed from power without them being appointed to do so. -Working on how to work all of this correctly- Category:DRAFT